The present disclosure relates to a sheet conveying device for conveying a sheet and an image forming apparatus with the same.
Conventionally, a sheet conveying device for conveying a sheet is known to be provided in an image forming apparatus. A sheet conveying device includes a sheet cassette, a sheet conveyance path extending from the sheet cassette and registration rollers as conveyor rollers. A sheet fed from the sheet cassette is conveyed to an image forming unit of an image forming apparatus after being temporarily stopped at the registration rollers. After an image is formed on the sheet in the image forming unit, the sheet is discharged.